Talk:Trickery domain
Duration note on the Duration-Note shouldn´t it be: +1 Round/Turn per Point Cha-Modifier? --78.52.158.196 January 2008 * I just checked the Trickery Domain's script file, nw_s2_divtrick.nss :The important lines for us: ::int nDuration = 5 + GetAbilityModifier(ABILITY_CHARISMA); ::... ::ApplyEffectToObject(DURATION_TYPE_TEMPORARY, eLink, oTarget, TurnsToSeconds(nDuration)); :Now, to me this means that the duration is 5 turns + 1 turn / Charisma modifier! Is the note wrong? I need verification on this. --Praetor 17:29, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :*I believe the note was wrong. --The Krit 04:56, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :* iTs.. int nLevel = GetLevelByClass(CLASS_TYPE_CLERIC); nLevel = 1 + nLevel/2; So to only thing not correct its +1+1/2 cleric level not 1/2 cleric level only. -ILKAY ::*You're not making a lot of sense here. Praetor said that caster level is not used for the duration, yet you reply with a correction to the calculation of caster level? Shouldn't we establish whether or not caster level is used for the duration, before worrying about how it is calculated? (Sure, I deleted the "duration note" already, but if Praetor and myself misread the script, we can bring that note back.) --The Krit 00:30, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::*I try make it clear, sorry, the duration is right, its 5+Charisma modifier. But for the skill bonus its 1+1/2 cleric level not 1/2 cleric level. ILKAY 00:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::*That makes more sense. Looks like another case of confusing formatting in the talk pages, but I believe I mentioned that elsewhere. (Speaking of which, I think Praetor's comment could use some reformatting so it doesn't look like four different comments.) --The Krit 11:27, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Bonus amount note Editor's note: continued from User_talk:77.92.213.119. WhiZard: I understand the concept of writing these pasges. Although i disagree with typing obviously false informations there and correct them in notes, everybody can overlook, you still should add to the notes it is NOT caster level but cleric. It is clearly seen in the NWScript line ILKAI sent. ShaDoOoW -- 08:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *Click on the link to caster level. It will state that the class level corresponding to the feat/spell is used. If you viewed many scripts you will find some that read nCasterLevel= GetLevelByClass(), and while this one only reads nLevel=GetLevelByClass() the level referred to in either is one and the same. The reason for the BioWare description to remain in its field is so the description doesn't get edited back and forth by those who only looked up the description and didn't play-test. Posting a play-tested result (or script analyzed), is therefore to be put in a format which is clear that the poster wasn't simply copying and pasting something he heard or read. Thus the notes section is there to take precedence over the main description (which may be false, but is kept nevertheless so that a future reader doesn't replace all the information with a BioWare description leaving less correct information than before). :If on the other hand you can, by haks, effectively give this domain to another class, and it is usable, then reference to the use of the cleric level and the feat's usability would go under custom content notes (as these notes detail how things work when the game is altered and modified). WhiZard 11:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :*Caster level has nothing to do with class level, everyone but non-scripter knows that. But nevermind, it doesn't matter to me. ShaDoOoW -- 14:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::* Actually... it does as whizard say, in a spell that can only be used by cleric caster level can only be the cleric level. Its not like this spell can be cast by sometime else. But! If there a .2da change and make this domain able to cast from other class that will make a bug. Maybe add a note like in the darkfire article might be a good idea. --ILKAY 15:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::* Caster level has much to do with class level. In fact, the only time caster level is not the same as one of the caster's class levels is when a spell is cast from an item (which would be never in the case of a domain power, under standard conditions). Also, the non-scripters are the bulk of the audience here, so something not known by them should not be assumed to be common knowledge. --The Krit 17:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I've restored the BioWare description, which makes no attempt to specify which kind of "level" is used to determine the bonus. The nice little details that could be relevant for those making custom content are under custom content notes. The extra +1 to skill levels is so minor, I see no problem with not having any indication in the description that there is an error. Better? --The Krit 17:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *For me its just perfect, i hope ShaDoOoW is up to the same answer --ILKAY 19:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * Works for me. WhiZard 20:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * Today I looked up this issue: The oficial description is indeed "level" so when you changed that Krit, I have no problem with this anymore. But to end the flame war with Caster Level issue, I have to clear this. You are right again Krit, the things I stated are true, but in the vanilla NWN, the only one exception are spells from items. My point was the ILKAY said, if someone add this domain power feat to item or make another change to allow to cast this spell others, then it won't work, because its not caster level but cleric's. I will continue at caster level article discission then. ShaDoOoW -- 03:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :* You (ShaDoOoW) bring about a point of modifying the game and thus custom content. Feel free to post such incongruities in custom content areas. There is a lack of both play-testing, to see if it will work, and script analysis in most articles here. Further, custom content notes (both what modifications the game actually supports and the incongruities in scripts) are of high relevance to module/server builders. --User:WhiZard September 12, 2009 :* One thing you stated is not true: "Caster level has nothing to do with class level". Caster level is not always class level, but it certainly has something to do with class level. Overstating things does not help to bring people to agreement. --The Krit 19:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to risk opening this can of worms again by inserting the word "cleric" into the description. The reason for preserving the in-game text is so that well-meaning people don't "correct" the wiki when it disagrees with the in-game text, but I think adding a clarifying word will not cause such a thing to happen. And by adding this one additional word, there is no need for a long custom content note emphasizing that the script checks cleric levels. If this causes too much discontent though, I'll be more than willing to change it back. --The Krit 14:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just italicize the word. Scripted feats typically use GetLevelByClass() and thus they cannot function well when assigned to another class. Custom content almost always has to double check reassigned feats to ensure that GetCasterLevel() (which for feats outside of custom content functions exactly the same and does not regard level drain) is being used instead. However, with DC, feats tend to be more custom content supportive, though this has a larger inconsistency with wiki reporting as many use default DC, though the wiki spells out the default only for the particular class that gets the feat (e.g. PDK fear is default DC, 10 + class level + class ability modifier, while the article assumes only a PDK gets it and thus reports 10 + PDK level + strength modifier). WhiZard 14:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Divine trickery vs. skill cap Do the skill bonuses derived from Divine Trickery count towards the skill cap?--Iconclast 22:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) * Yes. --The Krit 23:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC)